Somewhere Up Above
by Heat20
Summary: COMPLETEThis is the sequel that I have been writing to Somewhere In Between...it starts during the time when the fellowship is returning home,will Daisy and Pippin have a happy reunion? R&R and no flames please...
1. Chapter 1

Daisy lay atop of her favorite hill. The sky was bleak and cloudy but she didn't care, it only served to go along with her mood. She sighed remembering the last time she had felt so hopeless. She smiled faintly remembering that the one thing that had broken her hopelessness was a chance to spend time with her two best friends. She could still see Pippin, eyes full of mischeif, his bright smile, and his laughter ringing in her ears. A tear rolled down her cheek as she sat up preparing to go home. This time Merry and Pippin wouldn't be there to cheer her up, but she had to keep living and simply move on with her life.  
  
She strode down the hill and as she approached her house she could hear her parents arguing through the window.  
  
"Dora it is almost her birthday. She'll be of age this year, she has to choose someone to marry!"  
  
"Give her time. You know how upset she is over the loss of her four friends. And you know that she would've had someone to marry if they hadn't dissapeared."  
  
"Perhaps she would've married Peregrin, however she is too young to mourne like an old widow, she needs to choose someone else and move on with her life."  
  
Daisy turned away from her house and instead strolled down the lane. Perhaps her parents were right. Maybe she should pick someone else to marry. But even as she thought it she dismissed the thought from her head. She couldn't imagine loving anyone but Pippin, her best friend since they were children. She couldn't even think of him being dead....it was too horrible to imagine. But there could be no other explanation, he and her three other best friends had been gone almost a year.  
  
"Daisy! Daisy wait up!"called a familiar voice.  
  
She turned around and for a moment her heart leapt as she saw someone with brown hair and sparkling green eyes running towards her. However her heart dropped as she realized it wasn't Pippin, only his cousin Brandy.  
  
"Daisy, how are you?"He asked once he got closer. His eyes were full of concern and he reached out to brush her hair out of her eyes.  
  
"I'm alright,"she said pulling away, and ducking her head to avoid looking into his emerald flashing eyes. They reminded her too much of someone else."Actually Brandy, I was just on my way home."she said turning and dashing away before he could say anything else.  
  
****  
  
That night Daisy sat in her room, rereading the letter she had received before her friends had left the shire.  
  
My dearest Daisy,  
  
I hate to have to write this to you, instead of being able to talk to you one last time before I go.  
Merry, Frodo, Sam and I must leave the shire, immidiately and we do not know whether we   
will return. We flee the shire from danger into danger that is even more perilous. Yet we have  
no choice. I wish that I could have one last chance to look into your eyes. To tell you how much   
I love you and hold you in my arms for just a moment.But we must go now, before the danger here  
becomes even worse. I love you more than anything Des, and although I do not know what the future  
holds for me I promise that some day we will see each other again. Some day I will hold you in my arms. Please wait for me, and don't forget how much I love you.  
  
Love eternally, Pippin  
  
Daisy was hardly able to finish the letter as her eyes blurred with tears. One fell to the page before she collapsed into her bed exhausted and crying. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everybody!Well I hope some people are actually still reading this story...I can't believe I took so long to update. Anyways for those of you still reading I know the ending of this chapter is a bit lame, but I needed to add that in somehow. This is a long update for me so I hope you all like it and yay read and review!  
The next morning when Daisy went into the kitchen for her second breakfast her father was sitting at the table waiting for her.  
  
"Good morning Daisy. I think you and I need to have a little talk. Please, sit down."  
  
Daisy gazed uneasily at her father as she pulled out a chair and sat down."What do you want to talk about?"she asked.  
  
"I know my dear that you and young Peregrin were quite attatched to each other. However your friends have been gone far too long and I believe it would be best for you if you chose someone else to marry before your next birthday..."Her father started, his voice sugary sweet.  
  
"So that's what this is about?"Daisy demanded, her blue eyes dark and flashing,"You just want to get me married off, no matter what I'm feeling!"  
  
"Don't get upset with me, I'm trying to do what's best for you."her father smiled,"Peregrin would understand."  
  
"What do you know about he and I?"Daisy spat standing up abruptly and knocking the chair over,"You know nothing!"  
  
"I know he is not coming back!"her father yelled his face red as he too stood.  
  
Daisy stepped back as though she had been slapped."You cannot say that. You don't know it's true. He asked me to wait for him and I will!"  
  
"If you do not choose a husband then I will!"her father snarled,"I will not have my daughter waste her life away waiting for a dream, and that's all it is Daisy a dream. He is dead, you must accept it"  
  
A single tear rolled down Daisy's cheek and she brushed it away angrily and glared at her father."I hate you,"she hissed, "and I will not marry anyone except for Pippin,I will wait for him and he will return!" With that Daisy turned and stormed out of the room, slamming the door to her home behind her.  
  
****  
  
Daisy ran down the path,blinded by her tears she didn't see someone crossing the path in front of her until she ran right into them, knocking both of them to the ground.  
  
"Careful Daisy you might hurt yourself,"the figure chuckled and she looked up realizing it was Brandy.She rolled off of him and brushed off the front of her dress. But before she could turn away he grabbed her arm.  
  
"Daisy are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine,"she said a little to harshly, yanking her arm out of his grasp.  
  
"Then why is your face covered in tears?"he asked softly.  
  
The question was so caring and sincere and daisy took one look in his concerned eyes before she burst into a fresh wave of tears.  
  
"Come on now, why don't we go sit down on the hill there and you can tell me what's wrong."Brandy murmered placing his arm around her shoulder to comfort her as she sobbed.  
  
They walked over to sit on a log at the edge of some trees and Daisy continued to cry into Brandy's shoulder as he rubbed her back and whispered that she'd be alright.Finally she sniffled and pulled back, wiping at her cheeks to brush any remaining tears away.  
  
"Sorry,"she muttered,"I got your shirt all wet."  
  
Brandy smiled,"don't worry about it, i'm sure my shirts have suffered worse before. Now do you want to tell me what the cause of that many tears was?"  
  
Daisy sighed,"It's nothing really.Well nothing new anyways."  
  
Brandy frowned slightly,"It's Pippin isn't it?You're still torn up about that aren't you?"  
  
Daisy kept her eyes focused on her hands and she played with the hem of her dress.A dress, she hadn't been wearing them until her friends left. But then what was the point of wearing pants and a shirt if she wasn't going to be tramping all over the shire with Merry and Pippin? She sighed heavily,"Yes it's Pippin. My father doesn't understand that I have to wait for him. He's trying to force me to marry."  
  
Brandy sighed,"I know you want to wait for him, but what about the effect it's had on you Daisy? You look like you haven't slept well for a long time and you hardly ever socialize with any other hobbits."  
  
Daisy glared at him and was about to open her mouth and come up with a snappish retort but Brandy covered her mouth with his hand. "I know you're going to say it's not true. Or maybe you'll say that you would be out socializing if Pippin were here. But don't you see Daisy, Pippin wouldn't want you to suffer because of his dissapearance, he'd want you to be happy."  
  
A single tear trickled down her cheek and she whispered,"But i miss him so much."  
  
"I know,I do too you know, he was my cousin."Brandy said,"I wish he'd come back too, even if it was to take you as his wife, then at least I could see you happy."  
  
Daisy glanced up and before she realized what was happening Brandy lightly pressed his lips to hers.At first she was too shocked to pull away, and then before she could stop herself her hands and entwined themselves around Brandy's neck. He pulled back just slightly and looked into her eyes.  
  
But suddenly instead of seeing Brandy before her it was as if she was seeing Pippin, with his dancing eyes and mischeiveous smile and she pushed Brandy away, horrified by what she had done.  
  
"No Brandy I can't,I love Pippin,"she said.  
  
"But he's gone now Daisy you have to move on."Brandy answered reaching for her hand.  
  
But she pulled back and stood slowly backing away from him,"He may be gone but that doesn't mean he's not coming back. I have to hope don't you see?Hope's all I have left."And with that she turned and fled into the forest behind her.  
  
****  
  
Finally Daisy slowed down and wiped the tears and dirt and sweat off of her face. 'All I seem to be doing lately is running,' she thought bitterly. And suddenly she realized where it was that she had instinctively run to. She went up to the hobbit hole and knocked on the door.  
  
When it opened light spilled out onto the front walk and a young hobbit stood in the doorway."Daisy!"the young girl cried throwing her arms around Daisy's waist.  
  
Daisy smiled and patted the little girls dark curls,"Hello Pimpernel, is Pervinca here?"she asked.  
  
But the other young hobbit lass stood leaning against the wall, looking every bit like her older brother in that pose. "Daisy, we've missed seeing you around here lately."   
  
"I know,"Daisy said taking a deep breath,"but I think you understand why I haven't come."  
  
"Of course, we miss him too, come on in."Pervinca said motioning for her friend to enter and her little sister grabbed Daisy's hand and dragged her inside.  
  
****  
  
Daisy and Pervinca sat with tea in the nice cozy front room of the Tooks hobbit hole."So Daisy,"Pervinca asked,"what brings you here to see us?"  
  
"I don't really know,"Daisy sighed swirling the tea in her cup around,"I just, missed spending time with you Tooks I suppose,"she said smiling weakly.  
  
"Well I know you've been spending some time talking with a certain young Took lately, though not in this family."Pervinca stated.  
  
Daisy looked up and her eyes were filled with guilt,"I know Vinca,I feel so horrible. I...I just...I miss Pippin so much, and sometimes I forget myself, they look so alike you know."  
  
"Daisy, please it's all right. None of us expect you to waste your life away. We all have to accept that my brother may not return, and if that happens you deserve a happy life, please don't feel guilty."  
  
"But Vinca I....I kissed him."She said and her shoulders drooped as she expected her friend to get angry with her for betraying her brother.  
  
"Listen to me Daisy, you've been beating yourself up ever since they all disapeared, now I know that you feel awful, we all do. But please Daisy you need to stop blaming yourself for everything you do. Pippin always lived life to the fullest, as did you when you were with him. If he isn't coming back he'd want you to continue to live life for all it's worth, no matter what you do."Pervinca said taking her friends hands and smiling warmly though tears shone in her eyes.  
  
Suddenly they could hear feet on the path outside."Who's that?"Daisy gasped.  
  
Pervinca's face darkened,"It's more of those men come to see Sharkey up in Bag End. There's more here everyday. I don't know when they started coming but lately it's getting much worse, there's so many of them taking our crops, eating our food, ruining our houses,and generally ruining the shire. They're even locking hobbits up in the 'lockholes'!It's horrible Daisy, our people should stand up for themselves."  
  
"We should, as a matter of fact we should do it right now!I didn't know it had gotten so bad up here."Daisy said. She was tired from lack of sleep but with everything that had happened that day adrenaline coursed through her veines. She grabbed for her purse and smiled at Pervinca."I'll be back to see you soon, no more waiting half a year to visit,"she smiled.  
  
"Alright Daisy, but please be careful,"Pervinca said,"I'd hate to lose you and my brother, I don't want you getting taken off to the lockholes."  
  
Daisy smiled and headed outside, once there she could see the men heading up the hill. They were not very pleasant looking and were quite rude to hobbits but she marched right after them.  
  
"Excuse me,"she said. The men turned around and glared at her. "Exactly where do you think you're taking those vegetables?"she demanded.  
  
"Up to Bag End miss, but don't you be a worrying about things such as this,"sneered one, "it's not business of yours."  
  
"My father grows some of the crops you take so it is darn well my business,"she spat,"We hobbits haven't had nearly enough to eat lately and I believe that some of that, no, ALL of that is ours. So why don't you leave that cart to me, and run on to wherever you belong!"  
  
Suddenly one of the men lashed out and slapped her so hard she fell down hitting the side of her head on the cart. She felt herself falling into blackness as she heard one of the men snarl,"Take this insolent little wench off to the lockholes,she'll be quite comfortable with the diet there!" 


	3. chapter 3

Daisy rolled over and glanced around, bewildered by her surroundings. A cold floor that she was lying on, and a door with a barred window were all she could see of her cell.  
  
Suddenly the door swung open, and a plate was tossed onto the floor and a cup placed next to it.  
  
"Enjoy your meal, you little freak,"snarled the guard standing there before slamming the door shut behind him.  
  
Daisy crawled over to inspect the meal, finding only a hard lump of bread and a brown, bruised apple. Water was all that was in the cup. She ate her meager breakfast and then settled forlornly into the corner curling up inot a tight ball."I suppose now I won't have to get married,"she muttered to herself,"I can dream of Pippin and waste away all that i want and no one can change anything about it,"she sighed before drifting back into a dreamless sleep.  
  
****  
  
Time passed slowly for Daisy, the routine was the same every day. She slep mostly and ate three small meals. She could feel herself growing thinner and time seemed to blend together until she was no longer sure when it was morning or night.  
  
****  
  
So it happened that one night Daisy could hear horns blowing off in the distance, she thought she could hear shouting and she wasn't sure what was going on. Nor was she sure how long it had been since she had heard any noise other than her own breathing and the rude guards snarls every mealtime. She wished she had a window looking outside so that she could see what was going on. She supposed she couldn't get her hopes up, it was probably just those horrible men doing more to destroy the shire. With that Daisy lay down and cried herself to sleep, convinced by then that the rest of her life would be lived wasting away in this cell, and sure that she would never see Pippin ever again.  
  
****  
  
The next day Daisy woke up around the time she would usually be getting her meal. But it didn't come, neither did the one at noon. Daisy was now afraid, what were they doing to them?Had they decided to keep all of the food for themselves now?Not give any to the starving hobbits?  
  
Then she could hear the sounds of the cells next to her being unlocked. They must be bringing us food after all! Daisy thought. But when the door opened and Daisy squinted into what little light was trickeling into her cell, she didn't see a man standing there. It was the form of someone.....hobbit sized.  
  
"Daisy?"someone cried. She recognized that voice, it was....so familiar. Whoever it was raced over to her side and picked up her thin form in his arms. She glanced up and found herself looking into eyes as deep and blue as her own.  
  
"Frodo?"she murmered,"but I thought...I thought you were...."  
  
"Shh...quiet Daisy you need some good food and rest. Everythings going to go back to the way it was now. We're home and the men are gone."he said as he carried her from the cell. She was so relieved that she didn't even consider asking if we included the one person she hadn't stopped thinking about for one moment the last year. Instead she leaned into Frodo's embrace and blacked out.  
  
Frodo carried Daisy from her cell, out into the open sun and he could see Pippin and Merry just about to return into the lockholes to help more people from their cells. But when Pippin saw who Frodo was carrying he froze and stood staring at Daisy as Frodo gently laid her on the soft grass.  
  
Pippin slowly made his way towards Frodo with Merry trailing just behind his friend.   
  
"She isn't.....I mean she can't be..."Pippin started, his eyes full of fear.  
  
"No she isn't Pip, she'll be quite fine once she gets some food and rest.However I think that you should stay with her, in case she wakes up,"Frodo smiled.  
  
Pippin nodded and sat down next to Daisy, tenderly brushing her limp curls off of her face. Merry smiled faintly at Frodo before the two of them returned to help the rest of the hobbits out of the lockholes.  
  
****  
  
Daisy could feel the sun warming her skin. She waited a few moments before opening her eyes against the glare of the sun that she hadn't seen for so long. When she finally opened them she thought she must be dreaming, for there sitting above her was the one person she had waited for so long to see. Had dreamed about seeing for the last year.  
  
"Pippin?"she whispered too afraid if she spoke louder she'd wake up from whatever beautiful dream this was.  
  
Pippin smiled, his bright green eyes shining with unshed tears,"Yes it's me Daisy,I'm back,"he said running his hand gently down the side of her face.  
  
Daisy smiled gently before sitting up. Pippin helped her to sit up supporting her slightly as her balance wavered, however once she regained it she turned and smacked him on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey!What was that for?"he asked indignantly.  
  
"For making me wait for over a year for you!"Daisy retorted.  
  
Pippin looked at her for a moment before breaking into laughter, then picking her up he spun Daisy around and around until everything was blurring together. Then he set her down and looked into her eyes seriously.  
  
"I missed you,"he said.  
  
"I missed you more than anything,"she answered before gently covering his lips with her own. Suddenly they heard someone clearing their throat behind them. They broke apart and Sam stood smiling knowingly behind them.  
  
"Um excuse me but if you don't mind we'll be needin Mr Pippin's help in carrying some of the weaker people out of these here lockholes."Sam said.  
  
"Of course Sam,I'll be back soon as I'm done Daisy."Pippin said before walking off after Sam.  
  
"Good just don't take a year this time!"she called after him. 


	4. chapter 4

I just wanted to thank all the people that are actually still reading this story. I'm sorry it's always taking me so long to update things. But I've finally finished it and I'm just polishing it up before I post th rest of it. So thank you for being so faithful and continously reading this. Please review...reviews make my days.  
  
  
  
Later that evening Daisy sat with Pippin, Merry and Frodo at Bag End. Sam had gone to visit Rosie. They had finished telling her breifly what had happened while they had been gone, not going into too many details as the memories still haunted them and their dreams. Now Daisy sat curled in next to Pippin's side and Merry sat across the room in a large chair next to the fire. Frodo stood and smiled faintly before heading off to his room for the night.  
  
Daisy watched Frodo with an ache in her heart as he left,"He's not the same anymore is he?"she asked.  
  
Merry and Pippin glanced after their friend and cousin and Merry sighed."I'm afraid not, but then none of us are. Not even anyone in the shire with all you've had to deal with."  
  
Daisy nodded and felt Pippin's arms tighten around her. She smiled and snuggled into his protective embrace. It was weird how she had been out of his arms for so long and yet the minute she found herself back in them, it felt like the most natural thing in the world.  
  
Merry smiled at his two younger best friends, they were so caught up in each other that they didn't even notice him heading off to bed.  
  
Pippin gazed down at Daisy and wondered for the millionth time how he deserved to sit here with her in his arms. How he had managed to return through so much danger so that he could hold her. He sighed and turned his gaze to the fire.  
  
"Are you alright?"Daisy asked softly looking up at him with concern.  
  
"I'm alright...I just don't ever want to be away from you for so long again. I don't ever want to lose you."Pippin said.  
  
Daisy smiled and kissed him gently,"You won't."she said.  
  
"I know, but still there's something I need to do,"he said, standing up and moving so that he stood in front of her. He took Daisy's hands in his own and took a deep breath. "Daisy we've been best friends ever since we were really little, and I love being with you and now that I've been away from you I can't possibly imagine having to do it again. I want to spend forever with you. I know that my parents already approve of this as does your father. I asked him when we returned. So now I'm asking you, Daisy will you marry me and be with me forever so that we can always be happy and with each other?" His cheeks were flushed and he dropped his eyes to the floor, Daisy could feel his hands shaking and was genuinely touched that even after he knew how much she adored him, that he was still nervous she would reject him.  
  
Daisy lifted his chin with her hand and looked into his emerald eyes, she smiled and gently shook her head,"Of course Pippin. I've been waiting to hear those words for the longest time, of course I'll marry you, because I love you more than anything and I don't ever want to be apart either."  
  
Pippin's face broke into a brilliant smile and he pulled Daisy up into his arms, and it seemed that her heart had never been more full of joy in her life.  
  
****  
  
The next morning Daisy woke up to find that she had fallen asleep in Frodo's living room. She and Pippin had stayed up the whole night talking about anything and everything and reminicing about their favorite memories. She must have fallen asleep on the couch with Pippin and she found her head resting on his chest. She smiled as she felt fingers tracing lazy patterns through her hair. Glancing up she could see Pippin's eyes sparkling down at her.  
  
She smiled and then sitting up she pulled Pippin with her. She wanted to surprise Sam,Frodo and Merry with breakfast.  
  
When Merry came into the kitchen later that morning he could smell the wonderful breakfast of eggs, bacon, toast that Pippin and Daisy had prepared. Frodo and Sam sat at the table watching Pippin and Daisy with amusement as the two fought over who would do the dishes after breakfast.  
  
Finally the two of them came to join their friends at the table and for a while it was almost silent, the only sounds were those that hungry hobbits make while eating. Finally once everyone had eaten their fill, Pippin decided to break the silence.  
  
Pippin cleared his throat and all of his friends looked over at him."Um...Frodo,Merry, Sam, Daisy and I....well um....we have something that we'd like to tell you,"he said and then fell silent.  
  
"Which would be......"Sam prodded.  
  
"Oh right. Well um we've been friends for a long time and as you know we're more than that now and um well ever since we went away and I missed her so much that...."he babbled.  
  
"Oh for goodness sakes Pippin just spit it out!"Merry sighed.  
  
"Oh I'll say it,"Daisy sighed,"Pippin and I are going to be getting married."she said.  
  
They're three friends froze and silence fell on the table. Daisy sat glancing at Pippin who looked just a nervous as she felt to find out how their friends would reacte to a marriage.  
  
Suddenly Merry whooped and grabbing Daisy up he swung her around."Engaged!!!"he cried,"My two littlest best friends engaged!"  
  
"What do you mean littlest?"Pippin asked while Sam practically shook his hand off of his arm.  
  
Merry put Daisy back on the ground and ran over to congradulate Pippin and Daisy wandered over to Frodo.He was smiling broadly and for the first time she could swear she saw the old Frodo in his eyes. They were the same as hers and for once their bright blue depths were once again sparkling with joy.  
  
"Oh Daisy,"he said and pulled her into a hug,"I'm so happy for you and Pippin. I know you'll be happy together."  
  
Daisy smiled as she pulled back,"we will be Frodo, and you'll find someone to make you happy too."she said.  
  
Suddenly she was pulled into an embrace by the overenthusiastic Merry and so she didn't hear Frodo's response as he replied,"that's not likely...I don't suppose I'll ever be truly happy again."And with that he went over to congradulate his young cousin Pippin and was surrounded by happyness so he could once again forget his pain for a little while at least. 


	5. Chapter 5

And once again I'm appologizing for how long this has taken me. But I promise it won't be as long next time. Thank you to everyone who is still reading this, and reviewing it. I thought you had all abandoned me but then I discovered that all reviews coming to my e-mail were being deleted as junk mail!!!But now I've fixed that and I'm glad to see you're still interested in my little hobbit story. I hope you like this chapter....well maybe you won't but there is more coming soon! I promise this time!  
  
~~~~  
  
A few weeks later Daisy and Pippin were completely wrapped up in wedding plans. After all the future thain of the shire marrying a Baggins was expected to be an extravagant event.  
  
However when they could escape Pippin's mother ans sisters,as well as Daisy's mother for long enough, they could manage a few minutes of piece by themselves.The two of them were sitting out on Frodo's lawn. Daisy lay resting her head on Pippin's shoulder and they were enjoying each others company and for a change the silence.  
  
When suddenly the silence was interupted by Merry coming up the walk. He leaned over Frodo's gate and grinned conspiratorily.  
  
"I know you two are like an old married couple, being rather wrapped up in wedding plans like you are, but you know, I just overheard a certain farmer discussing his prize mushroom crops..."he trailed off.  
  
Daisy grinned and replied to Merry,"Why my dear Meriadoc you can't honestly believe we are ever too busy for a vegetable raid, wedding or not."  
  
Merry grinned as Pippin helped Daisy up and they raced off towards Farmer Maggots field.  
  
However in their haste they didn't notice a hobbit, similar in appearance to Pippin, whose eyes flashed with anger and jealousy at the announcement of a marriage.  
  
****  
  
"I think we lost em...."Merry panted.  
  
Daisy collapsed against a tree and began to laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?"Pippin asked.  
  
Daisy tried to explain by gesturing but in between laughing and trying to catch her breath she couldn't get much out.  
  
"What?!?"he cried.  
  
Merry too was grinning and trying to hold back his own laughter,"uh Pip, I think you left some of the back of your pants with Farmer Maggots dogs..."  
  
Pippin's face flushed but he too burst out laughing. A few minutes later once he had recovered, he suggested they head back to Bag End. Daisy however said she had to go see her family and try on her wedding dress. So the three hobbits parted ways and Merry and Pippin tramped off to Bag End, singing songs they had learned from far away.  
  
****  
  
Merry and Pippin were approaching Bag End and they could see someone leaning upon the gate of the fence. As they drew nearer they could recognise him as Brandy.  
  
"Good-day cousin,"Pippin yelled ahead.  
  
"Good afternoon to you, Pippin...Merry. How are you this pleasant afternoon?"  
  
"Just fine Brandy, and yourself?"  
  
"Quite well thank you,"he smiled.  
  
Merry's eyes narrowed slightly and he piped up,"and what brings you down to visit us at Bag End, Brandy?"  
  
"Oh well you know, I missed the two of you last year. I wanted to come and see the two 'heroes' for myself. See if you'd changed from all the fuss."  
  
"There were four of us, there are four heroes. And Frodo more than any of us." Merry stated.  
  
"You know as well as I do that you and Pippin are regarded as more heroic so to speak than Sam and Frodo. At least by the hobbits in the shire."  
  
"Well people are wrong,"Merry retorted.  
  
"That may be, but I didn't come to argue with you about your social status. I came to congradulate my little cousin on his marriage."  
  
Pippin beamed,"why thank you Brandy!"  
  
"How is Daisy by the way Pippin?"Brandy inquired,"You know I really do miss seeing her as often as I did during your absense."  
  
Pippin's smile faded,"what do you mean?"  
  
"Oh well you know, with you being gone so long, she was bound to get lonely. She merely turned to me for comfort. Companionship so to speak..."he ended offhandly.  
  
Merry stepped forward,"I think it's time you went home Brandy."  
  
"Very well,"he said starting down the lane,"but you really are a lucky hobbit Pippin. Not many men get to marry such an amazing kisser."  
  
Pippin cried out and lunged after Brandy but Merry grabbed his arm and held him back.  
  
"Steady Pip, that snake isn't worth our time."  
  
"That's right Peregrin, listen to your older cousin Merry. Oh and don't worry, I'm sure the whole time we were in bed, she was thinking of you,"Brandy smirked before turning and racing around the corner and out of sight.  
  
Pippin slumped back against his cousin but Merry dragged him upright.  
  
"Pippin he's lying. He was always jealous of you and Des. He's just trying to get you angry so that he can move in on her."  
  
"I hope you're right Mer," Pippin sighed running a hand through his curly hair. "You know, hearing that was almost worse than when that man at the black gates of Mordor had us convinced that Frodo and Sam were prisoners in the dungeons of Barad-Dûr."  
  
"Well I guess Saruman isn't the only one who has the power to decieve with his voice,"Merry replied,"c'mon I bet Sam has a dinner prepared for us all." 


	6. Chapter 6

Well guys....thank you to everyone who has read this story faithfully. I am sad to say that this will be the end of my Daisy/Pippin stories...but I hope you all liked it. Everyone who is still reading and reviewing thank you for everything...those review kept this story going. And I decided to end it with my longest chapter yet....just for you....so read, enjoy(i hope) review and thanks again.   
  
~~~~  
  
Daisy sighed as she opened the front door of Frodo's hobbit hole. After spending the entire afternoon wearing her wedding dress so that her mother could make adjusments, she was exhausted. When she entered the living room, she could see that only Merry and Pippin were still up.  
  
"Frodo already go to bed?"she asked.  
  
"Yes, and Sam went home about an hour ago,"Merry replied.  
  
"Well I stopped by your place on my way home Pip, and your mother sent some mushrooms over."  
  
"I don't suppose any of my cousins were over there visiting,"Pippin muttered.  
  
"No, only your sisters. Why do you ask?"Daisy questioned.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you enjoyed Brandy's companionship so much?"Pippin demanded.  
  
Daisy's face paled slightly but she merely replied,"I didn't know it would be of interest to you."  
  
"Of course it's of interst to me if you were off kissing someone else last year, while I was laying half dead on a battlefield dreaming only of you!"Pippin shouted.  
  
Merry stood silently and crept out of the room, not wishing to be drawn into the middle of their argument.  
  
Meanwhile Pippin stood, waiting, hoping that Daisy would deny his accusation. Instead Daisy paled and stepped back,"Pippin...I....please it was nothing...."she whispered.  
  
His shoulders drooped and he turned his back on her, "so you really do love him."  
  
"Pippin no!....I've only eaver loved you!"Daisy cried placing her hand on his arm, but he wrenched out of her grip and spun on her, his eyes flashing.  
  
"If you haven't been honest about kissing him, how can I expect you to be honest now?"he growled."I always loved you and was faithful to you always, but if I can't trust you to do the same, how can our love survive? If you don't love me with your whole heart you might as well not love me at all!"  
  
With that he turned and strode towards the entrance of Bag End.   
  
"Pippin!"Daisy cried,"where are you going?"  
  
"Home, where I can trust people!"he yelled slamming the door behind him.  
  
Daisy dropped to the floor, hands covering her face as tears poored down her cheeks.  
  
****  
  
Pippin arrived at his own home sometime later and by then most of his anger had dissipated. Now he simply felt worn out and dissapointed. He had done nothing but love Daisy for probably his whole life, but now it appeared she didn't feel the same. Well if she was the slightest bit unsure of who she loved then he didn't want to make her choose. He sighed as he opened the door and entered his home.  
  
As he walked into the living room his mother looked up and smiled,"well if it isn't the future groom himself!"she beamed.  
  
"Not anymore...you might as well notify our relatives now so they don't make the trip for nothing."he muttered.  
  
"Why? What happened?"his mother asked, immidiately concerned.  
  
"Well I ran into Brandy today, and he let me in on the little secret Daisy's been keeping about what the two of them were up to while I was gone."  
  
Pervinca walked in as Pippin was finishing his statement and she rolled her eye's,"For goodness sakes Pippin all he did was kiss her."  
  
Pippin whirled on his sister,"You knew about this!?!"he demanded.  
  
"Well she came to talk to me afterwards, and if it makes you feel better she was completely torn up about the whole situation."  
  
"That doesn't make a difference. What she did was betrayal and I don't know how I'll trust her again."  
  
Pervinca's eyes narrowed and her face grew red,"Will you stop being such a baby?"she yelled,"All he did was kiss her and she felt horrible. You'd been gone a year and she didn't know if you were coming back so how was she to know?Besides you were the one that always wanted her to be happy but she wasn't Pippin. It was like she was dead,she wasn't the same anymore and when she was with Brandy there was just a hint of her old self there."  
  
"Well I'm glad Brandy can make her happy."Pippin muttered.  
  
"Fine Pippin think what you want, but you know I think the only real reason she liked him...is because he reminded her of you."  
  
"I thought my family would be on my side!"Pippin growled,"but I guess I can't trust anyone here anymore..."  
  
And with that Pippin turned on his heel and stalked out of his house. He wasn't sure where he was going, he just wanted to get away from everyone...and everything.  
  
****  
  
The next day no one had any idea where Pippin had wandered off to. They were about to send out a search to make sure he was alright, but Frodo intervened and said,"let me go find him. I want to talk to him."  
  
Frodo was barely involved with anything in the shire anymore, mostly staying home with his family and friends, so no one wanted to argue with him when he volounteered.  
  
Frodo headed off into the woods,thinking he had an idea where his cousin had wandered off to. Sure enough he found Pippin sitting under a tree he had often visited as a child.   
  
Pippin looked up and saw Frodo approaching,"So cousin, if I can't trust my family or future wife, I suppose that leaves only my travelling companions."  
  
"Don't condemn Daisy, Pippin. She definitely regrets her actions that night."Frodo said softly.  
  
"So I suppose you've taken her side as well,"Pippin sighed and glanced away.  
  
"I don't take sides against my friends Pippin, only my enemies."  
  
Frodo sat down next to his cousin joining him in silent contemplation. Finally he spoke up softly, almost inaudably,"When our quest ended Pippin, I thought things would be different. That everything would go back to the way it was. But I suppose I was wrong. I know now that things can never be the same as they were before we left. I can never be the same as before we left."  
  
Pippin glanced up with wide eyes, Frodo had never spoken of what he felt about the journey to anyone, except maybe Gandalf or Sam.  
  
Frodo continued, growing quieter with each word almost as if he was speaking to himself, a speech he had definitely spoken before, if only in private."the ring, it changed me, consumed my spirit and all of myself. When it was thrown away, a piece of me was thrown into that fiery pit with it."  
  
He looked up and his clear blue eyes were distant,"I shall never be whole again Pippin. A part of me has forever been torn away. I can't stay here, where you are all whole...someday, perhaps soon, I shall have to leave the shire forever."  
  
"But Frodo you can't! You can stay here with us!"Pippin said,panicked.  
  
Frodo smiled sadly turning his gaze upon his friend,"no Pippin I'm afraid I can't. We saved middle earth, and the shire, but I can't stay. I have to find healing somewhere else. But for you Pippin, we saved this place for you,your healing lies here, because this is your home."  
  
Pippin dropped his own head but Frodo continued,"Your heart lives here and it is whole. Completed by Daisy because you love each other. And one kiss between her and someone else hasn't changed that, if anything her heart lies even more with you because she knows she isn't happy with anyone else. She loves you still, only you. If the two of you complete each others hearts, then you can only be whole together. Forever here in the shire."Frodo said placing his hadn on Pippin's shoulder.  
  
Pippin tried to smile through his tears,"You always were the wisest out of all of us Frodo."  
  
"You're wiser than you get credit for my friend,"Frodo replied.  
  
"Perhaps only you are wise enough to see it."  
  
Frodo smiled faintly,"Daisy sees it. Come on let's head home, you have a wedding to plan."he said and dragging Pippin up, the two turned and headed for Bag End.  
  
****  
  
3 Weeks Later  
  
"I can't believe it's over already,"Pervinca sighed,"you guys had a fabulous wedding."  
  
"Over?"Daisy said casting her gaze on Pippin,"Oh I'd say it's just starting Vinca."  
  
"Hmm, I'll say. With the mischeif your children are sure to create...I'm sure the two of you can enjoy a lifetime of wedded bliss."Merry grinned.  
  
"Well we can always send our children to be looked after at their dear Uncle Merry's."Pippin smirked.  
  
Daisy just laughed and turned to drag Pippin out for some more fastpaced dancing. Merry offered Pervinca his hand and the two of them joined the married couple out on the dancefloor and Sam decided to follow their example and shyly asked Rosie Cotton if she would care to join him for a turn. She gratefully accepted and before long many of the younger hobbits had taken to twirling and laughing in their own versions of the local waltz.  
  
Only a few hobbits stood off on the side and although many hobbits would have thought him to ill to participate, it was by choice that Frodo sat all alone. He knew it was almost time for him to be leaving and he was only glad that he was here to take part in his cousins wedding before he left. It was almost fall, and by the time his birthday came around he would be leaving his home forever, by springtime Frodo Baggins would only be a distant memory to many of the hobbits here, even if he was a hero in distant lands.   
  
But for the moment he was content to take part in celebrating his friends happy marriage, and so when Daisy asked him as kindly as she could, he couldn't resist a dance with a beautiful girl like her.  
  
****  
  
It was a month later when Frodo asked Sam if he would care to join him on the road for one final trip, or if he would care to join him part of the way at least. Daisy, Merry and Pippin had been living happily down at Crickhollow for some time and Frodo decided that if they wished they could always ask them to join up with them once they reached the edge of the Shire. But to Sam's dismay they hadn't even travelled for a day when they saw a host of elves coming towards them. Singing happily with Elrond strumming on his harp and fair Galadriel's voice rose up above the others around her. Sam understood at once and while he was deeply sorrowed he understood his master's decision. The only thing he regretted was that his other friends wouldn't be there to see Frodo off.  
  
They had reached the havens when they heard the nose of quick galloping behind them and turning they saw two small ponies headed towards them at a breakneck speed. Once they drew near the ponies were drawn up and three figures leapt down and raced towards those who were getting ready to board the ship.  
  
"Frodo you didn't think you could give us the slip this time did you?"Pippin asked, swiping at the tears he was so desperately trying to hide.  
  
Daisy had less luck with this task and tears spilled down her cheeks as she stepped up to Frodo."I wish you didn't have to go Frodo. I'll miss you so much."she cried,throwing her arms around her cousin,"I love you Frodo."she whispered sniffling.  
  
Frodo smiled at Daisy,"don't worry Des,you have Pippin to be with you forever, and Merry and Sam as well. I'll miss you too but I have to go."  
  
With that he hugged all his friends and boarded the ship with Gandalf at his side. They waved goodbye as the ship left the shore, and the others gazed after it until all they could see was the vial with Galadriel's light that Frodo held up on the ship. And then this too flickered and went out.  
  
They slowly made their ways back home, and lived together until an old age, almost as old as Bilbo himself. Merry eventually married Estella Bolger and Sam married Rose Cotton. And there was much visiting between Bag End, Crickhollow and Tookland. Not only by the travellers themselves but of all the children these three had, including a Frodo for each of them.  
  
The End 


End file.
